ninjago_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nowe Życie
thumb|left|300px Rozdział 1: ,,Upadłe Anioły" Kiedy dzień ustąpił miejsca nocy, w najciemniejszych zakątkach Sator, w ukryciu siedziały obrzydliwe kreatury. Nie zaznające światła dnia knuły przeciw mieszkańcom miasta i istotom stojącym po ich stronie. Nienawiść rosła w nich z każdym dniem, z każdą nocą. Aż najsilniejszy z nich postanowił sprzeciwić się panowaniu ludzkości w Ninjago. Uknuwszy plan, znalazł wielu sprzymierzeńców. Z każdą chwilą stawał się silniejszy. Jednak nie atakował miasta. Dlaczego? Odpowiedź jest prosta: postanowił pokazać swoją wielkość podporządkowując sobie ludzkość niezniszczalną bronią, która zniszczy wszystko co dobre, każdy promyk nadziei. ---- -Nasz plan niebawem będzie gotowy, mój panie. – oświadczył człowiek z metalu. -Niebawem, czyli za jakiś miesiąc. – dodała z niechęcią stojąca obok cyborga wampirzyca. – Brakuje źródła zasilania... Tylko tyle dzieli cię od zemsty, drogi ojcze... Siedząca na tronie postać wstała błyskawicznie i swobodnie zaczęła chodzić obok swoich podwładnych. -Czy ja was kiedyś zawiodłem? Nie... Przygarnąłem was, jak byliście skazani na śmierć... Pomogłem, kiedy było trzeba. – mówiła, wzbudzając lęk w pozostałych – A kiedy jestem tak blisko naszej zemsty za krzywdy, wy mówicie mi, że czegoś brakuje. -Ależ panie... -Milcz, Laird! – syknęła postać – Na wasze szczęście, przewidziałem waszą nieudolność i znalazłem źródło. Jest nim pewna dziewczyna. Córka Czarnego Władcy. – dało się usłyszeć wyraźną drwinę w głosie. – Wam pozostaje tylko ją złapać... -Ależ tak, tak… Dostaniesz ją panie niedługo. – wyjąkał beznogi żołnierz. – Ale jej bronią ci dwaj... i-i jacyś Ninja… -Mówiłem: milcz! Dałem wam proste zadanie... Jeśli mnie zawiedziecie... strzeżcie się. A co do tej jej "obrony" - każdy ma swoje cienie przeszłości. Swoje uczynki, stratę... wykorzystajcie to... Vivin, liczę na ciebie. -Tak, jest! – odpowiedzieli chórem. Po tych słowach Laird i Vivin opuścili salę. ---- Tym czasem... -AAA! – krzykną Heming, upadając na materac. -To za ruszanie moich rzeczy... - powiedziała z podniesioną głową Jasmin. Wtem do pokoju weszła, cicho chichocząc, Shadow. -Trzeci raz w tym tygodniu! – warknęła wkurzona wojowniczka. -Hi hi, właśnie widzę. – powiedziała Ninja Ciemności, szturchając leżącego sai- Do 3 razy sztuka, co? -Ze mną tak nie ma! Za każdym razem zarobi w ten swój dziób! -Tym razem udało mu się trafić w materac. Czyli coś zrozumiał... Kiedy pierwszy raz ruszył coś twojego, wcelował w okno. Drugi - w ścianę. A teraz, proszę bardzo, w materac! Po chwili Ninja Snów ocknąwszy się, zmierzył oprawcę wzrokiem, po czym powiedział: -Na serio?! Musiałaś znowu?! -Musiałam. To cię oduczy takich gierek ze mną. – warknęła Ninja Iluzji. -Dziewczyno! Ty na serio sądzisz że coś do mnie dotarło?! -Ej, ej! Tylko bez kłótni. – wtrąciła Shadow, rozdzielając pozostałą dwójkę. - Albo podacie sobie ręce, albo przekonam sensei, żebyście sprzątali w ramach treningu stajnię smoków. -Oj, dobra już, dobra... - burknęła Nemezis, podając rękę wcześniejszemu rywalowi. -Mam nadzieję, że was oboje to czegoś... Wypowiedź Ninja Ciemności została niestety przerwana przez wybuch. Trójka naszych bohaterów udała się czym prędzej do źródła hałasu. -A nie mówiłem, że należy podłączyć czerwony do niebieskiego, a nie niebieski do czerwonego?! – darł się na cały głos Lawler. -No co ty mi powiesz... – odpowiedział mu bliźniak, z lekka kaszląc od dymu. -Co się stało?! Wszyscy cali?! – wołała od progu czarno włosa dziewczyna. -E tam, wszystko OK. Udało nam się stworzyć wielo-wybuchową bombę – odpowiedział jej z dumą w głosie Rewelin. -Zaraz... a ile konkretnie razy miała wybuchnąć ? – zapytała zdezorientowana Jasmin. -Yyy... dwa razy. – odpowiedział po chwili Lawler. -O shit... - zaklęła Jasmin, po czym bomba wybuchła ponownie. ---- thumb|left|300px Rozdział 2: ,,Syndrom Zemsty" Był chłodny cichy wieczór. Wiatr szumiał cicho, nucąc pieśń. Stara wierzba poruszała swoimi liśćmi ,niby taniec. Shadow ,oparta o nią, siedziała zamyślona pisząc coś w notesie. - Co robisz ? – powiedział ,wyskakując jakby z nikąd, Solis. - Oh nic – odpowiedziała oderwana od myśli. - Przecież widzę – zaśmiał się siadając obok niej. Dziewczyna tylko pokręciła głową uśmiechając się szeroko. Po chwili coś przemknęło niedaleko nich. - Co to było ? – zapytała wstając wojowniczka. - E tam, na pewno He… Nie dokończył kiedy dziwna zmora znów przemknęła lecz tym razem za nimi. Młodzi ninja tym razem chwycili za broń i przywierając do siebie plecami. W ten znów coś przemknęło. Tym razem ich oczom ukazały się 3 potworne kreatury. Jedna z nich rzuciła się na Solisa, natychmiast go powalając. - Zostawcie mnie ! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna. - Shadow ! – zawołał białowłosy odrzuciwszy po chwili przeciwnika. Jednak było za późno. Pozostałe kreatury zdążyły już ją zaciągnąć do podziemi ,a odrzucony stwór zdążył się podnieść i uciec. Solis zacisnąwszy zęby wbił miecze w ziemie. - Znajdę cię, choćby nie wiem co… ---- -Czekaj bo nie kumam… jakieś stwory porwały Shadow ? – zapytał Heming Solis odpowiedział mu ciszą. - To straszne… A wiesz może gdzie pojechali ? – powiedziała Jasmin Białowłosy tylko pokiwał głową przecząco ,co bardzo rozłościło zielonowłosą. - SŁUCHAJ ALBO SIĘ SKUPISZ I ZACZNIESZ GADAĆ, ALBO NIGDY JEJ NIE ZNAJDZIEMY ! –wrzasnęła. To najwyraźniej przemówiło mu do rozsądku. Uniosływszy głowę rzekł: - Usłyszałem tylko wrzask… był stłumiony. Jakby powoli znikała… - Rewelin, Lawler przeszukacie kanały, do Solisa należą korytarze Wężonów, a my z Hemingiem przeszukamy ciemne zakamarki. – rozkazała błyskawicznie odwracając się od białowłosego. - Rozkaz ! – zawołali chórem bliźniacy. - Ale żeś mnie przydzieliła – wybuchną śmiechem Heming. Nemezis usłyszawszy to to nadepnęła z impetem na jego nogę. - AAA ! - Wiesz dlaczego ? Bo tylko ja potrafię ogarnąć twoją głupotę ! - T-tak jasne szefowo… Ałł - Ej ej a co ze mną ! – darła się przez głośniki Liv. - Ty tu zostań będziesz naszym GPSem. Pilnuj nas i mów kiedy nadchodzi niebezpieczeństwo. Liczę na ciebie, Liv. - Się wie – zachichotała. ---- Podziemnie lochy obrzydzały swoją nędzą. Dzięki ledwo dochodzącym promieniom światła można było dostrzec stalowe, pordzewiałe łańcuchy oraz porośnięte mchem mury. -Zostawcie mnie ! – wrzeszczała na cały głos czarnowłosa. - A jeśli powiem nie to co ? Obrazisz się ? – dobiła ją słownie Vivin – Możesz wrzeszczeć ile chcesz… Nikt ani nic cię tu nie usłyszy. - Kim jesteście ?! I czego chcecie ?! Wampirzyce wyraźnie bawiła cała sytuacja. Źródło mocy im potrzebnej pod postacią mizernej dziewuchy… - Kim ? Może raczej powiedz ,,czym ?”. A więc czym my jesteśmy ? Twoim największym koszmarem. Zmorą, upiorem, potworem… zło zmieszane w najróżniejsze kreatury ,które nie mają nigdy dostrzec blasku słońca, pragnące zemsty . Czyż to nie intrygujące ? - Nie rozumiem… - Ty już dziś odmienisz nasz los – powiedziała odwracając się od skutej łańcuchami - Zemsta jest już bliska ,a my z każdą chwilą czujemy jej słodki smak. Zbliża się koniec panowania ludzkości. - Mam dla ciebie złą wiadomość… nie uda się wam to. Moi przyjaciele nie dadzą wam nawet szans na tak okrutny zamiar. Vivin tylko zastygła na moment w bezruchu poczym ,nie odwalając się, uśmiechnęła się krocząc ku drzwiom lochu. Wychodząc rzuciła tu dziewczynie słowa: - Nie radziła bym na nich liczyć thumb|left|290px Rozdział 3 : ,,Obłęd" - Solis, jak jeszcze raz skręcisz w lewo okrążysz miasto dookoła…- pouczała białowłosego Liv – Jeśli skręcisz w prawo nic ci się nie stanie wiesz ? - Nie mam ochoty na głupie zabawy Liv, zależy mi na znalezieniu Shadow… - WOW wiesz że mnie też ? - Idź wnerwiać kogoś innego… Po tych słowach chłopak wyłączył komórkę i kontynuował poszukiwania. Korytarze wydawały się być nieskończone. Okropny zapach zgnilizny unosił się w powietrzu. Jednak cóż, wato było się poświęcić by znaleźć czarnowłosą. Nagle jakby ręka wyłoniła się z cienia i zatkała usta Solisowi który zdążył jedynie jęknąć. Jego ręce, natomiast, zostały zablokowane. Rozpoczęły się silne zawroty głowy oraz kłopoty z widzeniem. Chłopak po paru minutach padł bezwładnie na ziemię. Jednak zdążył dosłyszeć słowa oprawcy: - Jeden mniej, jeszcze piątka. ---- Tym czasem bliźniacy przeczesywali odmęty ścieków Sator. Ciemne zatęchłe tunele niezbyt zachęcały do wędrówek. - Kurde smród nie z tej ziemi… - Nie przypominaj mi – odpowiedział bratu, zatykając nos, Revelin. - A co powiesz na mały wybuch… - powiedział z widocznym zapałem Lawler. - Chyba żeś zgłupiał… Będziemy tak capieć ,że wątpię by nas do domu za tydzień wpuścili… - Fakt… - A wiesz co… a jakby tak wywalić bombe taką małą na powierzchnie… nikomu by krzywdy nie wyrządziła zgodzisz się ze mną, nie ? Spojrzawszy na swoją lewą stronę Revelin nie dostrzegł idącego brata. Przestraszony chciał zacząć go wołać jednak również zniknął. Na ich miejscu pojawiły się przekreślone czerwoną linią zdjęcia. ---- - Ile leszcze zostało tych zakamarów… bo mam wrażenie że przeszukaliśmy jakiś milion… - narzekał Heming. - Przeszukamy jeszcze tyle jeśli będzie trzeba – powiedziała z wyraźnym zawodem zielonowłosa. - A co jeśli… - Heming ! Ja nie chcę wiedzieć co jeśli ! – syknęła – Nigdy nie miałam prawdziwej rodziny…- zaczęła łagodnie - Kochającej mamy, taty ani rodzeństwa… Wy mi ich zastępujecie… Dlatego nie dam żadnego z was uprowadzać i krzywdzić bez karnie ! - No i to ja u ciebie lubię… Naglę zza ich pleców wyłoniły się dwie potężne kreatury. Przerażające samym wzrokiem rzuciły się do ataku. Stwór o mackach ośmiornicy powalił chłopaka na ziemię, natomiast jego kompan rzucił toporem w Jasmin ,która zdążyła się uniknąć latającej broni. Nemezis za tę zniewagę wyjęła z kabury pistolety i zaczęła strzelać w monstrum. Co ją bardzo zdziwiło, każda wystrzelona kula trafiała w mur jednego z budynków. ,,Co jest zwykle trafiam z zamkniętymi oczami w takie cele” zadręczały ją myśli. Przeciwnik Jasmin zniknął, co zmusiło jej do czujności. Jednak ta nie zdała się na wiele gdyż jakby znikąd za jej plecami się z powrotem. Złapał ją za nadgarstki i zmusił do puszczenia broni. - Grzeczna dziewczynka – powiedział ochrypniętym głosem. Te słowa wywołały burzę w głowie zielonowłosej. Przywoływały bowiem wspomnienia katowania przez opiekunów oraz zastraszanie przez mafię. Zacisnąwszy zęby z impetem kopnęła oprawcę w nogę na co ten zaczął jęczeć i puścił ją. Ta ,silnie wkurzona, dołożyła mu kopniaka w brzuch. Potwór skulił się. Nemezis wzięła jego głowę w dłonie i z zamachem przyłożyła mu z pięści. Nieszczęśnik został wyrzucony przez atak na mur poczym stracił przytomność. - Nigdy tak do mnie nie mów – powiedziała z pogardą. Zorientowała się jednak że jej towarzysz broni został przyduszony tak bardzo iż upadł. Upadkowi towarzyszył śmiech żądnego więcej Mackostwora. Pochwyciwszy broń dziewczyna przystawiła ją potworowi do głowy i strzeliła by gdyby owa postać nie zniknęła w raz z pokonanym przez nią stworem. W tym czasie Heming zdążył się ocknąć i zakaszlnąć parę razy. - Jak zawszę muszę cię radować z opresji… – powiedziała kręcąc oczami. - Prawie bym go zatłukł… - Taa… prędzej on ciebie… - szepnęła – Skoro nas zaatakowały te istoty to pewnie innych też…Ale po co im my… Najpierw porywają Shadow i unieruchamiają Solisa… A teraz zmieniają zdanie i chcą nas. Trochę to dziwne… - Trochę dziwne… Dziewczyno to jest podejrzane ! Może teleportowali do innego wymiaru Shadow i stwierdzili że tylko my teraz im zagraża… AAA ! Jasmin ,mając dosyć głupich stwierdzeń partnera i jednym kopniakiem w jego plecy sprawiła by ten leżał obolały na ziemi. - Jeszcze jakieś aluzje ? - N-n-nie… - wyjęczał - Hey może przestaniecie się kłócić ,a ja was olśnię ok ? – wtrąciła Liv odzywając się komórki chłopaka. - Mów co wiesz – powiedział wyjmując telefon z kieszeni rudzielec. - No więc jak Solis wyłączył komórkę widziałam jakieś stwory za nim… - O nie… A więc jednak czarny scenariusz… Liv szykuj smoki trzeba będzie przeszukać miasto z lotu ptaka… - przerwała jej Nemezis. ---- Niebo było dziś wyjątkowo spokojne. Ptaki ani myślały wylatywać z gniazd, chmury chowały się za horyzontem. Skrzydła smoków delikatnie cięły powietrze niczym dobrze naostrzony nóż. Miasto wyjątkowo świeciło pustkami. ,,No tak długi weekend’’ pomyślała Jasmin. - Widzisz coś ? – powiedziała wyrywając się z zamyślenia. - Hym oprócz budynków i paru ludziów nic… - zaśmiał się Heming wykonując parę okrążeń swą smoczycą. - Nawet na chwile nie umiesz zachować powagi ! – syknęła. - Taki po prostu jestem – uśmiechnął się czarująco - Weź, leć stąd zanim mnie wkurzysz i oberwiesz ! Ninja snów śmiejąc się oddalił się nieco do przodu. Po paru godzinach latania i żadnych niebezpieczeństw ,jeden ze stworów zdawał się wyjść z kryjówki. Jego postać była niewyraźna, zatracona w cieniu. Ninja postanowili śledzić stwora. Posławszy smoki do klasztoru, również skryli się w mroku. W końcu ,po żmudnej wędrówce po podziemiach i ściekach, odnaleźli podziemne królestwo. W jego centrum widniał wspaniały ogromny zamek. Podwieszane żyrandole zachwycały bogatymi wzorami, ściany natomiast przedstawiały różne ,nieznane ludziom ,postacie w normalnych sytuacjach. - Ale tu dziwnie… - zaczął białowłosy - Na pewno w lochach tego zamku przedszymują naszych - Więc do dzieła – oznajmił ochoczo wyjmując sztylety chłopak. - Czekaj, tu jest za dużo straży… ty odwrócisz ich uwagę a ja się zakradnę od tyłu… jasne ? - Jasne, jasne… Rozdzieliwszy się, Heming, rzucił swym sztyletem tak by przeciął osiem ustawionych w szeregu sznurów o żyrandoli. Spadły one na żołnierzy królestwa ,którzy nie wiedząc co się dzieje ogłosili alarm. ,,No nareszcie wpadł na coś mniej głupiego niż zwykle…” pomyślała Nemezis która w tym że czasie zdążyła już zejść po schodach do podziemi. Jednak tam czekał ją niemiły widok. Tych których uważała za rodzinę zostali przykuci do ogromnych murów masywnymi łańcuchami. Usta i oczy natomiast zaklejone taśmą. Wisieli bez życia… widać było iż byli ciężko torturowani. Jasmin podeszła do Shadow i zdjęła skrawek blokujący jej usta. Paskudnych widoków ciąg dalszy… usta dziewczyny były białe jak śnieg ,a z ich wnętrza wypływała zielona ciecz. Ninja iluzji odsunęła się zszokowana. ,,Co oni do licha im zrobili?’’ rozchodziło jej się echem w głowie. Ciekawość sprawiła że postanowiła zedrzeć z oczu torturowanej kolejne skrawki taśmy. ,,Jej oczy… matko… ona…ona…’’ huczało w głowie zielonowłosej. Oczy czarnowłosej były całe czarne, a wypływająca z nich ciecz ,mająca ten sam kolor, odurzała swym zapachem. - Proszę, proszę kogo my tu mamy ? Nowa ofiara do mej kolekcji… - usłyszała zza siebie. Zielonowłosa odwróciła się szybko. Za nią stała ubrana w czarną suknię Vivin. W prawej ręce trzymała Heminga otrutego czymś, jak Shadow. - Nie ładnie tak wysyłać przyjaciół a samemu się ukrywać – powiedziała biorąc w drugą rękę bezwładną głowę rudowłosego. - Zostaw go ! – krzyknęła wyjmując pistolety z kabury. - Bo co ? Zaatakujesz mnie ? Zabijesz ? Jesteś żałosna ! – drwiła z niej wampirzyca – Skoro zależy ci na tym chłoptasiu to go sobie weś ! Po tych słowach rzuciła ninja snu o krzywą posadzkę jakby był zwykłą szmacianą lalką która jej się znudziła. ---- - Gdzie ja jestem ? – powiedział otrząsnąwszy się Heming. - Witaj braciszku ! - To za piękne by było prawdziwe… Dziewczynka chwyciła szybko za stare już zniszczone cymbałki i zaczęła grać. Tak to była ta stara piosenka której ją uczył. Chłopak szybko się wsłuchał w melodię, jednak ta w pewnym momencie umilkła. Sukienka Rose stała się czerwona od krwi ,a jej oczy podkrążone. - Masz racje… to za piękne…- rzuciła smutnym głosikiem – Dlaczego nie jechałeś z nami ? Byli byśmy razem całą rodzinką… - Odejść proszę nie dręcz mnie ! – zapłakał. - Za późno… Nagle z dziewczynki po wypadku zmieniła się w straszne monstrum. Jej włosy kiedyś rude zmieniły się w kruczoczarne kudły z kawałkami metalu. Oczy niegdyś lśniące straciły blask i stały się całkowicie biały. Suknia zaś z pięknej, różowej sukienki stała się białą, ubrudzona w krwi koszulą nocną. - Choć pobawimy się… ---- - Heming…Heming ! Obudź się nie żartuj sobie ze mnie – próbowała obudzić chłopaka, Jasmin. - Nic to nie da… - drwiła dalej jej wampirzyca – To nasza nowa trucizna… fajna nie ? Jego ofiara tkwi w swoim najgorszym koszmarze… a najlepsze że nie ma na to lekarstwa - Terroryści… - Oj nie obrażaj się… dla ciebie też coś mam… W ten do pokoju weszli straże którzy obezwładnili Jasmin, kiedy Vivin miała jej wstrzyknąć truciznę. Nemezis jednak udało się uciec. Schowawszy się za jednym z posągów nie mogła uwierzyć słowom Vivin. ,,Nie ma na to lekarstwa’’ huczało jej w głowie. - To nie możliwe… Na wszystko jest jakiś sposób… na wszystko ! – szeptała do siebie. Nie mogła uwierzyć że nie zobaczy już wybryków bombowych bliźniaków, nie skosztuje wypieków czarnowłosej, nie wypyta solidnie Solisa, nie wyda rozkazu Liv ani nie usłyszy śmiechu rudzielca… - Heming… - na to imię z jej oczu pociekło parę łez. ---- - No choć przedstawię cię moim zabawkom… zobacz to jest pan Piła Łańcuchowa – zaśmiała się psychopatycznie. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju ! - Oj nie ładnie… bo się nasz przyjaciel obrazi… Nagle zimny dreszcz przepłynął po plecach ninja snów. Zdał sobie sprawę że to nie może się dziać naprawdę. Jego siostra nie żyje. - Ty nic nie znaczysz – powiedział odważnym tonem. Na co zjawa zdziwiona przechyliła głowę lekko na prawo – Jesteś tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni niczym więcej... a już na pewno nie moją siostrą ! Na te słowa zjawa zniknęła, a Heming obudził się przykuty do muru. - Gdzie ja do jasnej ciasnej jestem teraz ?! – warknął – Zaraz… Solis, Shadow, Revelin, Lawler… co do… ,,No tak pewnie ta sama trucizna co mi ją wstrzyknęli, super’’ pomyślał. - Chwila… skoro to jest sen… - zaczął – To przecież ja go mogę zmienić ! ---- - Zbierz się w garść dziewczyno tak go nie uratujesz… yyy ich – powiedziała ocierając łzę . Ruszywszy korytarzem, skradała się w cieniu. ,,Nie dam skrzywdzić tego żółtodzioba ani reszty” dopingowała się myślami. ---- - Won z tond głupi klaunie ! – darł się Lawler. - A co jeśli powiem nie i cię rozedrę na strzępki ? - AAA !!! AKYSZ AKYSZ ! ,,ehehe Lawler się boi klaunów ? tego się nie spodziewałem’’ pomyślał rudzielec. - Łap ! – krzyknął po chwili. - Heming… ale jak… gdzie…–odpowiedział zdziwiony na jego widok brunet. Jednak po otrzymaniu ”podarunku” zaraz ucieszony rzekł – ŁAPAJ BOMBE GŁUPIA POCZWARO ! Klaun złapał podpaloną bombę która wysadziła mu głowę. - Od razu lepiej… - dodał po chwili. ---- - Że też nie patrzyłam gdzie idę – szepnęła do siebie, W pewnym momencie w jej kieszeni zaczęło coś wibrować. - Eh komórka mi się rozładowuje… zaraz zaraz… No jasne ! – powiedziała z nadzieją – Liv odezwij się… proszę… - Dziewczyno od dobrej godziny się tu do ciebie dobijam ! – zabrzmiało w słuchawce – A ty teraz tak po prostu oddzwaniasz ! - Potrzebna mi mapa pod ziemi na komórkę… na wczoraj ! - Się robi szefowo ! Już wysyłam…Em a gdzie wy w ogóle jesteście ? Halo ! Halo ! Jasmin ! Wirusowi odpowiedziała jedynie chwila ciszy ,a później ochrypnięty męski głos: - Twoja przyjaciółeczka nie może już z nami rozmawiać… ---- -Grzeczne szczurki… dobre szczurki – powiedziała Shadow odpędzając gryzonie krzesłem. ,,Już wiem co za zwierzątko jej kupić na urodziny’’ przeszło mu przez myśl. - A może ta pannie przydała by się trutka na szczu… - nie dając dokończyć czarnowłosa wzięła truciznę i rozsiała po pokoju. - Wybaczcie żyjątka ale mówiłam byście odeszły Laird niszcząc komórkę zielonowłosej, myślał iż zatracił w niej nadzieję. Wraz ze swoją obstawą zaciągnęli ją do Sali głównej w której rozpościerał się gigantyczny dywan. - Vivin nie zabrakło ci przypadkiem jednego więźnia ? – zawołał dumnie. - Oj nie ładnie tak się wymykać… - zwróciła się do Nemezis – Ale nie martw się… twoja dawka naszego jadu pozostała… ---- - To już wszyscy… - powiedział dysząc Heming. - Jeśli powiesz komuś co tam zobaczyłeś nie zdziw się ,że zobaczysz później bombę pod łóżkiem – oznajmił lekko zdenerwowany Revelin. - Dobra koniec tych pogróżek – przerwała Shadow odpinając łańcuch od ręki – Zaraz… GDZIE JASMIN !? - Cholipka… ostatni raz widziałem ją jak obmyślaliśmy plan… miała was uwolnić…Ale nie została złapana bo nie ma jej z nami… - Czyli błąka się po tym zamczysku ?! – wykrzyknął Lawler. - Ciszej bo nas ktoś usłyszy, geniuszu – uciszał go jego brat. - Trzeba ją znaleźć… - oznajmił Solis – Ale tym razem się nie rozdzielamy… Heming czy byłbyś tak miły i otworzył te drzwi ? - Z miłą chęcią ! Po tych słowach Heming wyważył drzwi jednym kopniakiem. Cała drużyna pobiegła długim korytarzem w poszukiwaniu Nemezis. ---- - Gdzie ja jestem… ała moja głowa – powiedziała zielonowłosa wstając z podłogi. - Myślałaś że się nam wymkniesz… że tak po prostu strzelisz mi kulką w łeb i po sprawie ? – powiedział po chwili niski, męski głos. - Ale…Ale… ty nie żyjesz… zabiłam cię ! – wyjąkała. - Przecież obiecałem ci że będziemy cię ścigać po kres twych dni – zadrwił wyłaniając się z mroku – A byłbym zapomniał… mam coś dla ciebie… - Nic od ciebie nie chcę ! Jesteś po prostu monstrum… brzydzę się tobą – powiedziawszy to splunęła mu w twarz. - Ty mała ! – zawołał groźnie, jednak szybko powiedział łagodnym tonem– Ehehe Torin przynieś nasz prezent Na jego rozkaz chłopak ,stojący po jego prawicy ,przyniósł coś co niestety nie było widoczne w cieniu ,w którym ustał. Kiedy jego mentor skinął głową, brunet poturlał ”podarunek’’ pod nogi Jasmin. Ta ,gdy zobaczyła turlającą się rzecz, zamarła bez ruchu z oczami pełnymi przerażenia. Koło niej leżała zakrwawiona głowa Heminga z której jeszcze płynęła ciepła ciecz. - Ty... – próbowała wykrztusić. ---- Drużyna wpadała do Sali głównej już w pełni gotowa do walki. Vivin jednak nie była tym zbytnio zaskoczona. Po jej lewej stronie leżała Nemezis, jednak podobnie jak oni wcześniej, zamknięta w swych najgorszych koszmarach. - Zostawcie ja ohydne stwory ! – krzyknął rudzielec. - Nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać – powiedziała trochę psychopatycznie. - Zdziwisz się laluniu – dodał po chwili rzuciwszy w jej stronę sztylet. Vivin jednak zniknęła a ostrze trafiło w mur. - Ha ! Spudłowałeś chłoptasiu ! – zawołała stojąc obok firan zamku. - A czy ja gdzieś celowałem ? – zaśmiał się chłopak – Dalej drużyno ! Rozległ się dźwięk krzyżowania broni. Ruszyła bowiem na nich zawiadomiona przez płomiennowłosą straż. Wszyscy już dawno odpierali wrogi atak, wszyscy z wyjątkiem Heminga który ruszył w stronę zielonowłosej. - Dalej… wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę – szepnął jej do ucha. ---- Jasmin zaczęła ronić łzy. Jedna po drugiej spływały do jej podbródka z czasem przerodziwszy się w mały strumyk. - To tylko próbka… mojego braku zahamowań, mogę ci pokazać go więcej jeśli do nas nie wrócisz… - Nie wrócę ! Ni teraz ! Ni za sto lat ! - krzyknęła na niego. - U ta hardość ci została… cudnie Nemezis widocznie spoważniała i otarła łzy. Wyciągnęła pistolet z kabury i wycelowała w byłego pracodawcę. - Wiedz że nigdy się ciebie nie bałam i bać nie będę bo jesteś po prostu kimś kto jest bezlitosny ,a takich po prostu nienawidzę zamiast trząść przed nimi portkami. Powiedziawszy to wystrzeliła 3 kule. Wszystkie kierowały się w jego twarz. - Głupiec – burknęła. ---- Tym czasem w ogniu walki… - Jest ich za wiele ! – powiedziała podnosząc głos czarnowłosa. - Eh no co ty mi powiesz… - burknął Heming. Heming miał wokół siebie dwie potężne bestie, walka z nimi stawiała mu nie mały trud. Reszta zmagała się z trzema potworami nieco mniejszymi ,choć równie trudnymi do pokonania. Chłopak jednak miał na głowie jeszcze obronę zielonowłosej… - Sss… moja głowa – powiedziała budząc się. - Jasmin ! – zawołał rudzielec natychmiast odpychając bestie i szybko biegnąc w stronę przebudzonej – Wszystko gra ? – powiedział zdyszany pochylając się nad nią. - Tak… Tak – powiedziała lekko zmieszana. - To dzwoń do Liv po posiłki bo my tu długo nie wytrzymamy… - Sam sobie dzwoń ! Ledwo się przebudziłam i chcę sobie powalczyć ! – burknęła oburzona Chłopak uśmiechnął się czarująco na dźwięk tych słów. ,,Jest w pełni sił’’ pomyślał. Jednak tę chwilę przerwał odsuwająca się ściana z której środka wyłoniła się gigantyczna machina. Miała wielkie działo które wysuwało się z jej wnętrza i czerwono-czarną barwę. A za jej sterami stała poczwara niewyobrażalnie ohydna. - Bić pokłony, marne istoty, przed jego wysokością, władcą potworów, lordem Habitem ! – zawołał na jego widok Laird. - Wy nędzne stworzenia, nie jesteście godne by żyć w blasku naszej chwały, przez tyle lat byliśmy wrażliwi na słońce ,a teraz dzięki tobie potomkini Mrocznego Władcy nasz cel wreszcie się spełni ! A waszą rasę czeka zgładzenie ! – powiedział z szaleńczym uśmiechem lord. Po chwili do jego hełmu wbiła się kula od pistoletu. - Kto śmiał to zrobić ?! – wykrzyknął żołnierz. - A ja ! – zawołała z dumom Jasmin – Znałam wielu takich jak ty… nie wartych nawet złamanego grosza ! - Wasza wysokość – zwrócił się do swojego pana Laird – Zabić ją ? - Poczekaj – odpowiedział z tajemniczym uśmiechem Habit – Twoja odwaga mnie zadziwia… a może i nie… Patrzę na wyrzutka tak ? Wiem o tobie dużo m.in. czemu zostałaś porzucona ale… po co mam ci mówić skoro zaraz się z nią spotkasz ? Na te słowa działo wypaliło tworząc za sobą smugę dymu. Nemezis stała niestety jak słup soli. ,,Jak to: spotkasz się z nią ?’’zabrzmiało w jej myślach. - Jasmin uważaj ! – zabrzmiało nagle. Zielonowłosa poczuła jak zostaje odepchnięta na bok , a osobą która ja popchnęła okazał się rudowłosy. Zobaczyła go tylko przez chwile gdyż zaraz potem uderzył w niego dużych rozmiarów pocisk. Chłopak uderzył z impetem w mur. Po jego głowie i rękach ściekała krew. - Heming nie ! –zawołała po chwili biegnąc do poturbowanego. Cała drużyna przerwała na sekundę walkę na ten okrzyk. Wszyscy zaczęli powoli rozumieć co się stało. Zapadła cisza. Jednak nie na długo… nieprzyjaciel bowiem zaczął atak ze zdwojoną siłą. Nasi bohaterowie nie zostali jednak z niczym; posiłkom Liv udało się dotrzeć. Do wali przystąpiły roboty różnorakiej maści jak i również obaj senseiowie. - Nie, nie, nie… idioto coś ty narobił ! – powiedziała przerażona dziewczyna. - To co musiałem – powiedział uśmiechając się dalej. W pewnej chwili jednak przestał i podniósł obolałą dłoń tak by dotknęła policzka zielonowłosej. - Nie rób mi tego ! Nie chce byś odszedł ! – zaczęła płakać. - Zawsze było coś co chciałem zrobić… - powiedział rzucając na chwilę ciepły uśmiech. Przysunął delikatnie swoje usta do ust Jasmin i złożył na nich delikatny jak muśnięcie motyla, pocałunek. Chwila ta jednak nie trwała wiecznie. Rudowłosy bowiem odchylił się i jęknął. Spojrzał na zielonowłosą i z uśmiechem zdążył tylko szepnąć: - Kocham cię… Po czym zamknął oczy na zawsze. W koło nich pojawili się już wszyscy ninja, z wielkim żalem patrząc, jak ich przyjaciel odchodzi na zawsze. ---- left 'Rozdział 4 ,,Szepty duchów”' - Parametry dobre ? – zapytał Revelin. - Ma się rozumieć – odpowiedział mu z entuzjazmem brat. - Liv gotowa? - Tak jest! - No to Lu! Na te słowa ruszył program mający na celu wgranie Liv do jej nowego, tytanowego ciała. Komputer niestety nie wytrzymał mocy programu i eksplodował na kilkaset części. Cała pracownia wypełniona była ciemno szarym dymem. - Ehe ehe ehe – kaszlał młodszy z braci – Revelin, wszystko ok? - Ehe, tak… - odpowiedział wstając z podłogi. Ze smugi dymu wyłoniła się postać. Miała niebiesko-białe włosy splecione w kitkę na boku. - Udało się! Nareszcie mam ciało, które może przemieszczać się nie tylko w Internecie! – powiedziała postać. - Liv? – zapytał podejrzliwie Lawler. - A kto inny? – zaśmiała się po czym przytuliła młodszego z braci. Ten w tym czasie zrobił się fioletowy i wyjąkał: - L-Liv p-puść b-bo m-mnie udusisz… - Oj, przepraszam… - Nie zapominaj, że to ciało mechaniczne i ma większą siłę niż normalne – powiedział Revelin. - Tak, tak, jasne – powiedziała nie zwracając na niego zbytniej uwagi. W tym czasie do Sali wparowała nieco wkurzona już Jasmin. - Co do jasnej Anielki się tu wyprawia?! – krzyknęła. - Em, wgrywaliśmy Liv do nowego ciała? – wykaszlał starszy z braci. - Skoro tylko wygrywaliście to dlaczego komputer wybuchł ? – zapytała zielonowłosa. - To jego wina ! – zaczęli wyrykiwać się palcami bliźniacy. - Nie wiedziałam że takie fajne może być bycie ”człowiekiem” – zmieniła temat niebieskowłosa – Mogę biegać, skakać… Jupi ! - Nie ekscytuj się tak… Nie masz jeszcze podstawowych umiejętności… - powiedział kaszląc młodszy z braci. – Nie dało się tego wgrać i będziemy musieli cię tego uczyć normalnie… - Jacy ‘’my” ? Ty i Revelin ! Wasz pomysł, wy musicie ją wyszkolić ! Daję wam czas do jutra! - Do jutra ?! – krzyknęli na raz. - Tak jutra… Liv ma nauczyć się kontrolować ciało i umiejętności walki ,jasne ? - Jasne – powiedzieli zrezygnowani. - Eh głowa mnie boli więc bez hałasów… - To może wybierz się na spacer… bo znając ‘’delikatność” Liv będzie tu głośno… - zaśmiał się lekko Lawler. - A wiesz co… tak zrobię… od dawna mam chęć gdzieś się przejść ale zawsze któreś z was ma coś do załatwienia ze mną… Jasmin po tych słowach wyszła z pomieszczenia. Zwyczajnie choć ciepło ubrana udała się szarymi chodnikami obrzeży Sator. Doszła w końcu do małego cmentarza. Otworzywszy czarną masywną bramę westchnęła cicho po czym poszła krętą ścieżką. Liczne groby przykuwały jej wzrok. Spoczywający już młodzi i starcy, dzieci i rodzice… Idąc tak skręciła w jedną z mniejszych uliczek. Stanęła pod stojącą tam wierzbą przy której stał ciemnoszary grób usłany gromadą białych i czerwonych róż. ,, Minął już miesiąc… a pamiętam jakby ledwo wczoraj leżał martwy w mych rękach ,a ja nie mogłam nic zrobić… odszedł już na zawsze… ten którego kochałam nie okazawszy mu zbyt bardzo tego co czuję…” myślała lekko szlochając. - Taka dziewczyna sama na cmentarzu w chłodny wieczór… odważnie – usłyszała chichot za sobą. Nemezis gwałtownie sięgnęła po pistolet i skierowała go w kierunku głowy drwiącego. Był to czarnowłosy chłopak z zakrywającą usta i nos maską. Ubrany był w ciemną bluzę i nieco jaśniejsze od niej jeansy. - Ktoś ty i czego chcesz ? – syknęła wrogo dziewczyna. - Mógłbym zapytać o to samo… - zadrwił. - Nie mam ochoty na takie gierki.. gadaj albo strzelę ! - Oj wyluzuj… - powiedział siadając na ławeczkę blisko wierzby. – To twój chłopak ? - Yh co cię to obchodzi… - Tak pytam… - To przestań pytać ! Na te słowa nieznajomy umilkł. Jasmin jednak czuła że się uśmiecha. - Czyli tak… Heh - powiedział po chwili. Jasmin tylko bez słowa opuściła lufę i lekko przytaknęła głową. Poczuła ,że jakimś cudem ufa temu chłopakowi… ale jak to? Czy komuś kogo się nie zna zbyt dobrze można ufać ? - Przykro mi – usłyszała od nieznajomego który wstał, podszedł do niej i ją przytulił. Nemezis nie stawiała oporu była zbyt pochłonięta myślą o zmarłym przyjacielu. Po chwili również odwzajemniła gest chłopaka. Wtulona w jego ramię zaczęła lekko szlochać. - Umarł dosłownie na moich rękach… - zachlipała. - Taka odważna i dzielna dziewczyna płacze ? – powiedział z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach – Trzeba patrzeć przed siebie… Stawić czoło temu co się będzie działo ,a nie się poddawać… - Masz rację… Muszę być silna – powiedziała odchylając lekko głowę z jego ramienia tak by spojrzeć czarnowłosemu w oczy – Na pewno nie chciał by tego bym rozżalała się tak przez całe życie… - Zuch dziewczyna – rzekł już bardziej wesoło nieznajomy. Zielonowłosa zdążywszy się otrząsnąć z melancholii, delikatnie wyrwała się z objęć młodzieńca i zapytała: - Nawet cię nie znam ,a powiedziałam to co mi leży na duszy… dlaczego ? - Niekiedy wolimy mówić o naszym cierpieniu temu kogo nie znamy… boimy się wtedy mniej odrzucenia. A tak w ogóle na imię mi Slange– rzekł nieco trochę bardziej poważnym tonem. - Jasmin… - mruknęła i wyciągnęła dłoń. Chłopak ,ku jej zdziwieniu, zamiast przyjacielskiego gestu wziął delikatnie jej dłoń i ucałował. Jasmin zbiło to nieco z tropu. ,,Co to ma być?” pomyślała ,,Super… znalazłam jakiegoś żartownisia…” - Opowiedziałam ci jedno z wydarzeń w mym życiu… liczę na to że ty też mi coś wyjawisz – zapytała z podniesioną głową, - Ach chcesz abym ci jedno z wydarzeń życia ? – westchnął – To powiem ci jedno… nie znam ich. Jedyne co wiem nie mogę ci powiedzieć no chyba ,że obiecać po stokroć iż nie powiesz nikomu ani nie uciekniesz. - Obiecuję – powiedziała Jasmin wyraźnie wsłuchana w słowa Slange’a . - Dobrze więc – powiedział nieco zrezygnowany – Obudziłem się w ciemnym pokoju cały posiniaczony i w ranach. Do pokoju weszła pewna dziewczyna, blada jak ściana i długimi kłami. Oświadczyła mi że jest moją siostrą ,a ja potworem jak ona. Zaprowadziła mnie do pewnej Sali. Nie była zbyt wielka. Tam na fotelu siedział stwór przypominająca człowieka. Serce mi omal nie stanęło kiedy powiedział do mnie ‘’synu” i że byłem ciężko ranny w bitwie o nowy świat. Nadal nie jestem pewny czy to wszystko co mówi to prawda… mam amnezję ale nie przypominam sobie ich… w taki sposób… Nemezis zamarła na chwilę w bezruchu. ,,On synem tej poczwary ? Niemożliwe… Nie mogę mu się ujawnić… nie mogę powiedzieć że jestem ninja” przemknęło jej przez myśl. - Jak to ,,w taki sposób”? – zapytała wyrwawszy się z zamyślenia. - Heh to znaczy że nie czuję takiej więzi… więzi rodzinnej… bliskiej… - Rozumiem co czujesz… ja byłam sierotą… porzuconą przed dom sierocińca, kiedy nadarzyła mi się okazja na nowe życie z rodziną okazało się że są zwykłymi kryminalistami… taka więź zaistniała między nami tylko przez chwilę by zaraz zgasnąć… - Przykro mi… - powiedział jakby się o nią martwił. - Niektórych rzeczy nie należy żałować , Slange, dzięki nim nabrałam pewności siebie i odwagi… udzielili mi takich lekcji które zapamiętam do końca życia… W ten wybił dzwon kościoła nieopodal. Była już północ. - O kurcze już tak późno… - zerwała się zielonowłosa. - Może cię odprowadzić? – zapytał czarnowłosy. - Nie trzeba… - odpowiedziała pośpiesznie zacząwszy już kroczyć ku bramie. - Spotkamy się jeszcze? – powiedział złapawszy ją za nadgarstek. - Może… ---- thumb|left|300px Rozdział 5 ,,Pamięć straconego czasu” - Że co?! Spotkałaś się z synem wroga i zero walki?! – zawołała Liv. - To było mało odpowiedzialne… mógł ci coś zrobi – zaczął Solis. - Eh, ale on wie tylko nieco o mnie… akurat nie że jestem ninja – broniła się Jasmin – Poza tym nie jestem przekonana jak on sam że jest synem Habita… był za bardzo czuły i pełen życia… - To było głupie! Bardzo głupie! – komentował wirus. - A skąd miałam wiedzieć kim jest Liv !? Nie, nie jestem wirusem i nie, nie mogę sprawdzać każdej osoby w bazie danych! Niebieskowłosa umilkła. Skruszona usiadła w krześle stojącym w kącie. Jasmin tymczasem kontynuowała dyskusję już z nieco mniejszą złością. - Wydaje mi się że jest po naszej stronie… - Nonsens – powiedział białowłosy – Skoro nawet nie jest pewien do końca będzie walczył po stronie tej kreatury… - Jasmin, mogę cię na słówko? – zapytała przyjaźnie stojąca w drzwiach Shadow. - Em zgoda… Kiedy Nemezis ledwo przekroczyła próg, czarnowłosa chwyciła ją za rękę i zaciągnęła do jej pokoju. Było to pomieszczenie ze starannie poukładanymi rzeczami i lśniącymi czystością oknami. Po prawej stronie, przy ścianie stała nieduża szafa z paroma skrzyneczkami obok. Obok okien zaś rozpościerało się nie duże jednoosobowe łóżko. Nina ciemności ciągnąc dalej przyjaciółkę przymusowo nakazała jej na nie usiąść. - Eh wiem ,że nadal nie pogodziłaś się ze śmiercią Heminga i nie chcesz tego przyjąć do serca ale Jasmin zrozum… ja też tego żałuje ,iż nie ma go z nami… - zaczęła mówić czarnowłosa – Ale nie możesz przypisywać komuś nie do końca ci znanemu jego cech… - Ty nic nie rozumiesz! Ja nie uroiłam sobie tego! Slage naprawdę taki jest… - protestowała Nemezis. - Moja droga… na pierwszy rzut oka nie widać maski iluzji, którą nakładasz bądź nakłada ją osoba którą poznajesz… mówiąc prościej ci których dopiero poznajemy nie są czasami tacy jacy wydają się na początku… - powiedziała lekko zaniepokojona koleżanką Shadow. Sądzisz że jestem naiwna? – powiedziała podnosząc głowę dotychczas patrzącą w podłogę – Znam się na ludziach lepiej niż ty! A te swoje delikatności wmawiaj sobie dalej! – warknęła. - Jas… - Nie żadna Jasmin tylko Nemezis! – krzyknęła głośno – Nikt z was nie ma pojęcia jak to jest być w mojej skórze a jak staram się kogoś od niej uchronić to wy stajecie mi naprzeciw! - Uspokój się… Nie jest tak jak myślisz ! - No to jak jest?! A już wiem… Chcecie tak dla mojego dobra? Nie bądź śmieszna… Shadow wyraźnie zabolały te słowa bo zamknęła oczy i skuliła głowę jakby dostała nożem w brzuch. Nemezis zaś bez sentymentów opuściła pokuj jeszcze raz spojrzawszy na przyjaciółkę. ---- Była zabójczyni szła z założonym kapturem przez kręte uliczki wioski oddalonej od Sator jakieś 3 km. Tam gdzie szła nigdy wcześniej nie dała by się zaciągnąć. A teraz ? Chęć miejsca gdzie nikt jej nie znajdzie była silniejsza. Doszła w końcu do ruin niegdyś stojącego tu budynku którego nie dało się nazwać domem. Nie zostało z niego nic prócz dużych porozrzucanych tu i tam kawałków muru oraz kawałka ściany. Był to akurat ten skrawek który był częścią jej klitki zwanej pokojem jeśli można tak to nazwać. - No proszę… punktualnie – powiedział głos za nią. Dziewczyna ,rozpoznawszy go, odwróciła się prędko. Los chciał ,że stał tak blisko ,że ilekroć to zrobiła, upadła na niego zarzucając mu odruchowo ręce na szyje. - Ehehe no proszę… znamy się dość krótko a już na mnie lecisz – zaśmiał się. - Siedź cicho, Slage ! Po prostu ustałeś za blisko… - warknęła. - Wmawiaj sobie to nadal… ja wiem swoje i ty wiesz swoje… - powiedział udając obojętność. - Za wszelką cenę chcesz mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi, co nie ? – powiedziała odpychając od siebie czarnowłosego. - Może – powiedział z uśmiechem.- Ale teraz koniec żartów… Powiedziałaś że wymyślisz jak sprawdzić czy Habit jest moim ojcem… - Powiedziałam ,że ‘’postaram się wymyślić” a nie iż ‘’wymyśle”… Slage nic nie odpowiedział tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. ---- Tym czasem w niegdyś potężnej fortecy… - IDIOCI ! – warknął Habit na swoich przełożonych. – JAK MOGLIŚCIE DAĆ SIĘ POKONAĆ BANDZIE JAKICHŚ NINJA I PARU ROBOTOM ! JESTEŚCIE POTWORAMI DO JASNEJ CHOLERY ! TAK CZY NIE ?! - Ale mistrzu… - próbował go zahamować Laird – Czysz i nie ty zawiniłeś używając naszej tajnej broni przed… Nie zdążył dokończyć kiedy ohydny stwór przygwoździł go do ściany wbijając szpony w ramiona żołnierza. Po czym rzekł jeszcze groźniejszym tonem: - TY ŚMIESZ MÓWIĆ ŻE JA COŚ ZCHRZANIŁEM ?! TY KTÓRY JEST MĘDZNYM ROBAKIEM KTÓREGO RACZYŁEM UŁASKAWIĆ OD NIECHYBNEJ ZGUBY ?! - J-j-ja n-n-nie… - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ ! – warknął – TO WSZYSTKO WINA TEGO ŻEŚCIE WY I RESZTA TYCH NĘDZNYCH SZCZÓRÓW I ROBAKÓW NIE UPILNOWAŁA PARU ODURZONYCH DZIECIAKÓW PRZEZ NĘDZNYCH KILKA GODZIN ! - M-m-mistrzu… Po chwili jednak Habit opanował się puścił na podłogę weterana i nieco spokojniej warknął: -Macie szczęście że zdążyliśmy pobrać krew tej dziewczynie… inaczej wszystko poszło by na nic! - Panie… nie zapomnij też o tym cudem wyratowanym chłopaku… - powiedział Laird cienkim głosem podnosząc się lekko z marmurowej podłogi. - No tak… ten rudy chłopak – burknął – Tu akurat się przydaliście… Jednakże to ja dałem mu eliksir który go uzdrowił i moc dzięki której może nam się przydać… -Tak panie… nie śmiał bym wątpić w to… -Meh… Jednym problem jest w tym iż chłopak nie może sobie przypomnieć kim jest… dopilnuj tego a jeśli pocznie sobie przypominać… zabij. - Tak jest mistrzu – rzekł żołnierz. Po chwili jednak rozległo się skrzypienie starych kamiennych drzwi przez które wszedł Slage. Nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na rozmawiających ruszył w stronę schodów. -Panicz tak wcześnie ? – zapytał Laird z lekkim zdenerwowaniem czy może ich nie podsłuchiwał. Ten jednak zdążył już pobiec schodami ku górze. Idąc chwilę korytarzem czuł jak zwykle drwince spojrzenia innych. - Phi cienka płotka… ni to futra nie ma, ni macek, ni nawet szponów… - mówili szeptami. Slage jednak na to nie zważał, wydawało mu się to nawet skądś znajome. Skręcił nagle w lewo wchodząc do niezbyt dużego pokoiku. Był dość skromnie urządzony; mała szafa, łóżko i podstawki do broni. Odłożywszy broń na miejsce położył się na łóżko i uśmiechnął się do samego siebie. ,,Jasmin ,ty to masz łeb…” pomyślał ,,Nie pomyliłaś się…”. Po chwili jednak uśmieszek zniknął kiedy nastało pytania: ,, Kim ja w takim razie jestem ? Dlaczego byłem ciężko ranny ? I po co mnie uratowano?'' . Kłębiące się pytania zaczęły nużyć i tak już zmęczonego wojownika więc zasnął ułożywszy się wygodnie. Tym czasem zza nie domkniętych drzwi wyjrzała z widocznym zadowoleniem Vivin.'' - Słodkich snów braciszku – powiedziała cicho – a to czego się dowiedziałam niech wie też i nasz kochany ojczulek… Po czym poszła w głąb korytarzy. ---- left Rozdział 6 ,,Cyrkowy potwór" Na obrzeżach Sator trwały właśnie uciechy i wielkie zbiegowisko. Do miasta bowiem przyjechał cyrk. Niby nic specjalnego ale podobno tenże właśnie cyrk posiadał ‘’coś czego inne nie miały’’. Kiedy prowadzący zaczął zapewniać i zachęcać do przybycia na spektakl ,namiot o czerwono-białych pasach został rozłożony wręcz błyskawicznie. Obok niego zaczęto już ćwiczyć taniec z ogniem, sztuczki gimnastyczne oraz magiczne ale tylko jedna z przyczep została nietknięta; nic z niej nie wyjmowano nikt z niej nie wychodził. Słychać tylko jakby śpiew z nieszczelnego okienka. Był to piękny delikatny śpiew bardziej małej dziewczynki niż kobiety który miał sobie nutę bezradności, strachu, żałości i straty. Jednak do uszu obserwatorów dobiegł tylko ciche ,, circus monster”. Po paru godzinach przedstawienie ruszyło, wszystkie bilety sprzedane, wszystko gotowe. Na scenę wszedł ubrany w biało-czarny płaszcz i kapelusz prowadzący zaczął wywoływać kolejno artystów. Tym czasem za kulisami wrzała już rozmowa oraz śmiechy. -Nie wierzę że postawił wszystko na tego stwora– śmiała się akrobatka o krótkich jasnozielonych włosach spiętych w kucyki. -Hehe jak odwali coś takiego jak w poprzednim mieście to chociaż będzie można się pośmiać- rzekł pożeracz ognia.- Znowu dostanie lanie batem od Haruto to się nauczy że nie należy stać jak słup na scenie zamiast śpiewać… Wtedy wprowadzono do nich tego ‘’stwora”. Jednak nie był nim do końca. Wydawało się ,że to drobna dziewczynka o jasnej cerze i krótkich rudych włosach z licznymi bliznami oraz plastrami na twarzy ubrana w różową poszarpaną sukienkę. Jednak myliło to iż dziewczynka miała rogi przypominające do złudzenia baranie oraz długie dolne kły. - Przyprowadzili tą poczwarę… – burknęła zielonowłosa akrobatka.- Jeśli dziś zawalisz to licz się z tym że… Przerwało jej jednak wezwanie na widownie. Uśmiechnąwszy się drwiąco ku stworowi przez ramię wmaszerowała na scenę powitana przez liczne oklaski.,,Meh Dlaczego ja tak nie potrafię ? Kim jest zawsze taka pewna siebie…’’kłębiło się w głowie dziewczynki ,,A ja tak po prostu nie potrafię… zawsze musi mi język kołkiem stanąć… A z resztą kogo ja chce oszukać ? Nie mam nawet imienia… wszyscy nazywają mnie potworem, stworem albo rogaczem ”. Na scenie rozległy się dźwięki muzyki rockowej ,a akrobatka zaczęła gimnastykować się wręcz niewiarygodnie na wiszącej długiej czerwonej wstędze. Ślepo wpatrzeni widzowie nagradzali ją wielkimi owacjami za najmniejszy ruch. Aż wreszcie po niemal godzinie występ się skończył a zielonowłosa usatysfakcjonowana swym występem ukłoniła się w pół widzom i zniknęła za kulisy. - A teraz wystąpi nasza gwiazda… Ktoś a może coś czego nie znajdziecie nigdzie indziej ! Oto przed wami niezrównana ani nie porównywalna Monster ! Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów , rudowłosa zacisnąwszy zęby, weszła na scenę nieśmiałym krokiem. Nie powitały ją oklaski lecz zdumione twarze widzów. Można było dostrzec też w nich nutę przerażenia oraz uczucia typu ,,To pewnie tylko jakaś bujda”. Monster przysunęła ręce zaciśnięte w piąstki ręce do ust nie mogą wypowiedzieć słowa. Zaczęła grać muzyka, była to cyrkowa piosenka. Moment wejścia umknął uwadze nadal przestraszonej dziewczynce, prowadzący zaś wyraźnie nie zadowolony zaczął ściskać bat wcześniej używany do bicia zwierząt. ,,Nie… ja więcej tego nie zniosę !” huczało jej w głowie. Upadływszy na kolana zaczęła ronić łzy. Publiczność widocznie znudzona poczęła rzucać w występujących różnorakim jedzeniem, jedno z nich trafiło na czarną marynarkę trzymającego bat powodując wielką plamę.Rudowłosa dostrzewszy patrzące na nią teraz z szczerą pogardą, złością i nienawidźcie naraz ,oczy Haruto, wstała z klęczek ledwo trzymając się na nogach, co przykuło uwagę widzów. Wzięła w wątłe rączki kawałki sukienki i niczym panny na dworach złożyła ukłon. Popatrzyła jeszcze na widzów z cieknącymi niekiedy łzami i uczyniwszy to wybiegła ile miała sił w nogach poza namiot hen przed siebie. Nie wiedziała sama gdzie biegnie jednak w myślach powtarzała sobie tylko jedno: ,,Nie wrócę tam... Nigdy więcej !’’. Udało jej się dobiec do lasu niedaleko. Wtedy odezwały się stare rany ciężko już zakażone. Wsparływszy się o drzewo, zaczęła kaszleć. W oddali słychać było poruszanie się kilku postaci. Po chwili zobaczyła także ich cienie mieniące się coi raz na korach drzew. Każda z nich była uzbrojona w mały sztylet. Otoczyły ją. Nagle poczuła mocne uderzenie w głowę. Upadła słysząc przed zamknięciem oczu: ,,Następna kołysanka wybrana” ---- Slage przebudził się zlany zimnym potem z krzykiem: - Zostawcie ją ! - Spokojnie to był tylko sen… - powiedziała Vivin odgarniając mu grzywkę z czoła. - Eh co ty tu robisz ? – zapytał zatrzymawszy jej rękę. - Powiedzmy iż coś sprawdzam… A teraz śpij… to był tylko koszmar… ---- thumb|left|350px Rozdział 7 ,,Anioł ze strzelbą" - Coś mi się nie to nie widzi… - powiedział odpuchnąwszy ją na bok. – Gadaj czego tu szukasz. - Powiedzmy ,że pozwoliłam sobie zajrzeć w twe myśli… a to co tam zobaczyłam i usłyszałam nie powiem pod jednym waru… Nie zdążyła kiedy ręka czarnowłosego chwyciła jej szyję przygwoździwszy ją do ściany. Na jego twarzy widniał gniew i chęć mordu co tylko wywołało chwilowy uśmieszek na twarzy wampirzycy. - Czego chcesz stworze? – syknął rozluźniając nieco dłoń trzymającą Vivin. - Przetestujesz coś dla mnie… a mój ojciec nie dowie się o tym co tu się stało ani co usłyszałam… jasne? - Dlaczego mam ci uwierzyć i zgodzić się na twój układ w ciemno skoro po prostu mogę cię udusić? - Pomyśl – powiedziała drwiąco – Zanim zabraknie mi tchu zdarzę krzyknąć, coi raz przechodzą tędy straże… jakie są szansę ,że któryś z nich mnie nie usłyszy ? A jeśli nawet udało by ci się umknąć akurat tym stróżującym, nie uda ci się opuścić tego ogromnego podziemnego zamczyska nim wieść się rozprzestrzeni i zostaniesz złapany oraz pozbawiony życia na miejscu. Słowa te sprowadziły do świadomości Slage’a który puścił jej gardło. Wampirzyca natomiast opadła na ziemie i chwyciła się za gardło. - Co mam dla ciebie przetestować… Nie odpowiedziała nic. Wyjęła tylko z kieszeni cienką strzykawkę z widocznymi stopniami mililitrów. - To jest pierwsza wersja serum o nazwie Seek – rzekła po chwili – Tak zwany nie wypał… testowaliśmy go na 5 przypadkowych ludziach i 10 potworach… wszyscy zmarli po ok.3 minutach od wstrzyknięcia. Niestety nie takie miał mieć przeznaczenie… za zadanie natomiast posiadał danie potężnej mocy oraz możliwość wskrzeszenia zmarłych… prace zakończono w przekonaniu że stworzono truciznę i zaczęto pracę nad 2 wersją dzięki której jesteś dziś ze mną a nie w obmierzłym grobie… - Rozumiem – powiedział nawet nie zwróciwszy ku niej twarzy – Więc czemu chcesz akurat na mnie to przestawać ? - Wchłonąłeś drugą wersję eksperymentalnego serum jako pierwszy i poszło dobrze… co znaczy ,że twój organizm jest też może w stanie wchłonąć też i 2 z pomyślnym rezultatem… - Meh a z resztą czemu nie… - mruknął do siebie – Co za różnica czy umrę tu i teraz czy na dzidach straży za parę minut… ---- Tym czasem w klasztorze ninja rozległo się nagle mocne trzaśniecie drzwiami. - Wróciłam ! – krzyknęła na cały głos Jasmin. Lecz odpowiedziała jej cisza. Zdziwiła się wielce gdyż powinna słyszeć już co najmniej kilka dźwięków tłuczonego przez Liv szkła oraz wrzasków bliźniaków. ,,Eh pewnie myślą ,że im odpuściłam” przeszło jej przez myśl ,,Idioci, jeszcze się przekonają ,że nie rzucam słów na wiatr”. Po czym pobiegła bo drewnianych schodach ku górze i stanąwszy w korytarzu usłyszała jak ktoś rozmawia przez telefon z jednego z pokoi. Od razu poznała ,że to głos Shadow. - Nie, nie wróciła jeszcze… zaczynam się martwić – mówiła do słuchawki telefonu - Mam nadzieję że nic jej się nie stało… Nemezis delikatnie odchyliła drzwi które zaskrzypiały nieco przez co czarnowłosa upuściła słuchawkę w której było po chwili słychać: -Shadow ? Halo ? Shadow wszystko gra ? Był to głos Solisa który zaczął już się bardzo niepokoić hukiem w słuchawce. - Eh nic, nic… Jasmin wróciła – powiedziała odetchnąwszy nieco – Możecie już wracać… - Przepraszam że cię tak przestraszyłam – mruknęła zielonowłosa.- I ogólnie za wszys… Nie zdążyła dokończyć kiedy ninja ciemności rzuciła jej się na szyję i rzekła spokojnym matczynym głosem: - Pamiętaj… ja ci zawszę wybaczę nawet jak nie przepraszasz… choćbyś nie wiem co zrobiła… Jasmin zdziwiły lekko te słowa ale po chwili odwzajemniła przyjacielski uścisk. - Wróciliśmy ! – krzyknął przyjazny głos. - Meh a przynajmniej ja i Lawler… Solis znowu utknął przy kocie – dodał Revelin. Dziewczyny szybko zeszły po schodach ku bliźniakom. Stali oni jeszcze w kurtkach przemoknięci do ostatniej suchej nitki. - Jakim kocie ? – zapytała stojąc na ostatnim schodku ninja iluzji. - Znaleźliśmy jednego małego kota, Solis okazał się być niestety kociarzem i… nie ma rady trzeba było malca wziąć… nazwał go już Ignika i kombinuje jak złapać bo ledwo co do niego podejdzie to zaraz ucieka jak próbuje wyciągnąć rękę – rzucił obojętnie Lawler. - A dla mnie jest nawet słodki… nie licząc tego że pierwsze co zrobił to podarł mi kurtkę… - Eh jeśli ma zamiar po nim sprzątać, karmić itp. To ja nie mam nic przeciwko… a i żeby nie właził mi do pokoju bo ukatrupię jego i jego pana – warknęła Nemezis. W tym czasie wszedł Solis cały przemoczony ale z uśmiechem. Tupną parę razy nogami i odsłonił zza kurtki małą rudo-białą kulkę. - Udało się… złapałem go – powiedział po chwili z dumą – O hej Jasmin. - Ale słodziak ! Nie sądziłam że on będzie taki śliczny ! – pisnęła Shadow wyrywając z rąk kulkę – No kto jest prześlicznym rudzielcem ? No kto ? Tak ty ! - Shadow, ogarnij się. To tylko ko… - powiedziała przerywając po chwili Jasmin. Wtedy bowiem główka kociaka odwróciła się do niej patrząc swoimi oczkami. Rudzielec miał jedno oko zielone a drugie niebieskie, sterczące małe uszka oraz nosek wielkości dwóch szpilek. Jasmin opuściła dawna niechęć do zwierzaków i wzięła Ignikę z rąk czarnowłosej. - Wiesz kogoś mi przypominasz… ---- - Ałć – syknął Slage kiedy igła wbiła się w jego żyłę. - Gdybyś się nie wiercił nawet byś tego nie poczuł – powiedziała obojętnie Vivin powoli wstrzykując płynną substancję. Po upływie chwili ciecz zaczęła krążyć w żyłach chłopaka powodując coraz większy ból oraz zmęczenie. Zaczęła się okrutna gorączka paraliżująca ciało. Czarnowłosy chciał krzyknąć lecz nie mógł, wszystkiemu przyglądająca się wampirzyca zaczęła pogardliwie się uśmiechać. W jednej chwili nie widział już nic. Jego oczy stały się czarne z czerwonymi źrenicami. Okolice ich pokryły się czarną siatką mającą początek w oczodołach. - Gra się zaczęła – rzekła po chwili. ---- - Ooo co za słodziak – pisnęła Liv kiedy kotek ułożył się do snu w nowym wygodnym posłanku – Bardziej słodszego na świecie nie widziałam ! - Liv… To pierwszy kot którego widzisz w życiu… - odrzekł po chwili Revelin. - Fere fere zobaczyłam setki w necie i oficjalnie oznajmiam że nasz jest najsłodszy… Gdy tak dyskutowali Jasmin siedziała na oknie słuchając muzyki przez słuchawki. . Nie świadomie zaczęła nucić pod nosem jej słowa: Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away You've gone away You don't feel me here anymore... Shadow zaczęła się o nią martwić odkąd Heming zginął i ostatnio te obawy zaczęły się nasilać z powodu coraz częstszych melancholii i wściekłości dziewczyny. - Jasmin… czego słuchasz ? – zapytała ciepło po chwili. - Broken, Seether’a i Amy Lee… – burknęła pod nosem Jasmin – Smutna piosenka… ale prawdziwa… - Rozumiem że nadal się nie pogodziłaś z tym… eh i nie zaczynaj zaraz z kłótnią… Chciała bym ci jakoś pomóc ale nie wiem jak… - Ale za to ja wiem… zbieraj resztę ruszamy za kwadrans później ci wyjaśnię… ---- Parę chwil później wszyscy byli już zebrani choć nie wiedzieli co ma znaczyć ta nagła zrywka z codziennego życia. Pełni niepewności czy się nie sprzeciwić ninja iluzji ,wsiedli na zaprzęgnięte już smoki i poszybowali za n. ,,Nie pozwolę by Heming umarł na marne” myślała zielonowłosa . - Wejście do podziemi ? – zapytała z lekkim zawiedzeniem Liv – Liczyłam ,że polecimy do parku rozrywki… - Nie rozumiem… Jasmin powiedz po co przylecieliśmy tu znowu ? Rozwaliliśmy przecież zawaliliśmy ściany jaskini przez co te stwory są nieszkodliwe… - powiedział ze znudzeniem białowłosy. - No właśnie przeżył… mimo tego że większość wyłapaliśmy i zamknęliśmy w więzieniach nic to nie da skoro nie złapaliśmy przywódcy… - odpowiedziała mu szybo z pokorną miną.- Sądzę że odbudują broń i zagrożą tym razem nie tylko nam ale i całemu miastu… a poza tym chcę by Heming spoczywał w pokoju wiedząc iż jego morderca smaży się w piekle… Drużyna wiedziała już że nie odwiedzie przyjaciółki od tego pomysłu i zaczęła powoli schodzić do podziemi. Idąc zapleśniałymi korytarzami nie odzywali się do siebie idąc w milczeniu. Po kilku minutach doszli do niegdyś wielkiego zamku. Dziś zostały z niego 2 wierze i kawałek muru łączący je ze sobą. Reszta natomiast zamieniła się w kupę gruzów z której próbowali wybierać części garstka potworów. Strażników natomiast w ogóle nie było co przykuło uwagę wojowników. ,,Coś tu nie gra…”. Zrównawszy się z cieniem ninja zaczęli przemierzać po cichu ruiny. Jasmin idąc po cichu w głąb pozostałości zamczyska weszła do jednej z sal. Przez szpary wpadało tam jeszcze światło od pochodni. Ujrzała tam stojącą samotnie po środku postać. Nie mogła jednak dostrzec twarzy. Zaczęła powoli okrążać postać kiedy to nagle coś chwyciło jej nogę. Był to gruby łańcuch z metalową kulą na końcu. Nemezis upadła na plecy. W porę zdążyła odsunąć głowę kiedy to kama omal nie trafiła jej centralnie w głowę. Istota wyraźnie zaczęła się przybliżać do wojowniczki. Ta chcąc uciec zaczęła gwałtownie próbę wstania z wielkim gniewem na twarzy. Lecz zaprzestała kiedy to została w jednej sekundzie pociągnięta po podłodze tak silnie że znalazła się tuż obok swojego oprawcy. ---- Tymczasem jej towarzysze dalej przeszukiwali resztki budynku. Kiedy to zza kolumn zaczęli kolejno wychodzić uzbrojeni żołnierze otaczając ich bez szans na ucieczkę. Wojownicy ubezpieczając siebie nawzajem zaczęli atakować kolejno następnych choć wiedzieli ,że tym razem nie uda im się tego wygrać. Liv zasugerowała żeby wezwać posiłki jednak nie dały by one rady wejść przez zasypane przez gruzy wejścia. Solis wyciągnąwszy swoje srebrne miecze coi raz ranił potwory nieraz śmiertelnie jednak zmęczenie zaczęło chwytać już go natarczywie ,a Shadow łamać ich miecze jak zapałki kiedy to z jednej z wież wyleciała obita Jasmin starając się jeszcze czegoś chwycić. Lecz nie zdążyła. Uderzyła z impetem o ziemię. Udało się jej jednak przeżyć hamując lot o ciernie owijające zamek. Leżąc chwile w nieświadomości nie słyszała głośnych ostrzeżeń przyjaciół. Spojrzawszy w stronę wybitego okna, ledwo zdążyła się obrócić kiedy to potężne ostrze kusarigamy wbiło się w dawne miejsce położenia jej głowy z taką siłą która stworzyła krater wkoło dwójki wojowników. Wojowniczka wstała śpiesznie chwytając za broń. Nie zdążyła jednak dobrze wycelować kiedy to została odważnikiem w brzuch tak mocno ,że cofnęła się parę kroków po czym upadła na kolana. Pozostali obserwowali zajście bezradnie w duchu dodając odwagi przyjaciółce. Właściciel kusaragamy chwycił jej twarz jedną ręką i zbliżył się nieco twarzą. - Przyjrzyj mi się dokładnie… nie przypominam ci kogoś ? - Slage – syknęła oswabadzając głowę, Nemezis – Jak mogłeś mnie zdradzić?! - Hehe przypatrz się… może zobaczysz kogoś jeszcze… Jasmin otworzyła szeroko oczy nie dowierzając im. Wyjąkała tylko: -Heming… Co oni ci zrobili?... Chłopak o czarnych włosach uśmiechnął się tylko szyderczo i szepnął dziewczynie do ucha cicho: -Pomogli mi wreszcie przejrzeć na oczy… stałem się potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek i uwierz mi… dobrze to wykorzystam… Jasmin zdenerwowana i jednocześnie zdziwiona słowami, chwyciła go za kołnierz przerzucając go nad swoją głową oraz zmuszenia siebie do położenia na plecy. Heming natomiast wylądował plecami o ścianę. - No proszę… sądziłem że te słowa cię sparaliżują ale jak widać się myliłem. Może to i dobrze dawno nie spotkałem kogoś do bitki – oznajmił po chwili trzymając się za prawy bark który najwidoczniej ucierpiał najmocniej. - Nie wiem jakich głupot ci naopowiadali ani co ci zrobili ale wybije ci to cholerstwo z głowy! I tak nawiązała się miedzy nimi zacięta walka. Żadna strona nie chciała odpuścić. Szala zwycięstwa jednak była po stronie niegdyś rudego przyjaciela wojowniczki. Uderzał on silnie swoją bronią powodując ciężkie rany na jej ciele i zmuszając do cofania się w stronę przepaści. Nie uszło to uwadze Solisa który dał znać co zamierza zrobić Shadow i pobiegł w stronę walczących. Nemezis była już wtedy na skraju przepaści i ledwo broniła się przed następną dawką ciosów. Białowłosy bez zastanowienia przebił swym mieczem byłego przyjaciela po czym przekręcił go trzy razy.. Ten uśmiechnął się w bólu i spojrzał na zielonowłosą delikatnie kierując wzrok momentalnie ku podłodze. Solis ledwo co zdążył wyjąć ostrze kiedy to bezwładne ciało czarnowłosego rzuciło się ku otchłan.Jasmin podniosła wtedy wzrok ku opadającemu i zdołała dostrzec coś czego nie była w stanie przewidzieć. Podobną minę miał wtedy również i śnieżno włosy. W chwili spadania ciało jej dawnego przeciwnika zaczęło jakby pękać lecz nie rozpadało się ,a może nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Czarne niegdyś włosy zmieniły kolor na rudy ,a twarz z okrutnej przechodziła w szczery uśmieszek. Wszelkie próby złapania rudzielca okazały się bez celowe. ,,Nie dam ci znowu odejść” mówiła sobie w myślach Nemezis i bez namysłu rzuciła się za nim w przepaść. Zdążyła kątem oka jeszcze dostrzec Solisa który za wszelką cen chciał ją powstrzymać. Nie udało mu się. Zielonowłosa dogoniła w powietrzu rudzielca i przytuliła go mocno. - Tym razem odejdziemy oboje ! – powiedziała dławiąc się łzami. Heming uśmiechnął się prawie niewidocznie po czym szepnął jej do ucha: - Trzymaj się mocno… ---- Tymczasem na słoneczne drogi Sator zaczęły wychodzić wojska potworów. Najohydniejsze stwory ukazywały swe kły strasząc mieszkańców. Inne z nich czując się panami świata zaczęły przepędzać ich do domów kalecząc bronią. Za na tyłach armii szła machina uzbrojona w działo wielkości człowieka którą to prowadziła włochata kreatura. Na mostku stał oczywiście Habit śmiejąc się po cichu z zamieszania. Po chwili słońce zblakło i wszystko spowiła by zapewne ciemność gdyby nie latarnie. Przeraziło to stojącego po prawicy swojego mentora, Lairda do którego właśnie dotarło ,że sam do tego dążył, do tego by zniszczyć to o co kiedyś walczył, to o co walczył z przyjaciółmi. Dawne rany zaczęły przypominać powroty z misji i feralny dzień upadku. Uczucie żalu przeszyło go na wskroś. Głęboko gdzieś w nim tliła się nienawiść do tego co się dzieje i jednocześnie też złość ,która w pewnym momencie musiała wybuchnąć. Jedno ze stworzeń wyciągało właśnie z mieszkania zapłakaną matkę trzymającą niemowlę. Śmiało się przy tym niemiłosiernie. Aż w końcu chcąc ją uciszyć zamachnął mieczem ku nim i już miał skończyć ich żywot ,kiedy to metalowa dłoń zatrzymała broń. Laird dając upust emocjom uderzył sierpowym niedoszłego mordercę po czym zaczął serię innych ciosów. Udało się go opanować dopiero kiedy przytrzymali go żołnierze Habita. Człowiek z metalu opanowując się nieco, zobaczył ,że dopiero wtedy jego ofiara została po prostu zmasakrowana. Uratowani pobiegli w tym czasie z resztą tłumu. Jego pana niezbyt ucieszył ten wybryk, choć uśmiechnął się nieco drwiąco, po czym skinął na straż by go przyprowadzili. Wojownicy zmusili brutalnie do uklęknięcia winowajcę przed obliczem. Po krótkim przyjrzeniu się więźniowi, Habit, pokazując swoją siłę, kopnął żołnierza w twarz po czym chwycił jego twarz jedną ręką, ścisną ją i rzekł groźnym tonem: -To ja tu cię ratuję, leczę, pomagam i chronię , a ty mi wbijasz nóż w plecy atakując mego żołnierza? Za kogo ty się uważasz ? – zacisnął mocniej dłoń – Odpowiesz grzecznie ? Czy wolisz zginąć ? Laird nic nie odpowiedział za to splunął maszkarze prosto w twarz. - A więc to tak ? – zaczął na nowo wycierając twarz – Zabić go… ---- Jasmin obudziła się otoczona skałami na brzuchu rudzielca który był nieprzytomny. Zawroty głowy na początku nie dawały jej myśleć irracjonalnie lecz po chwili ustąpiły. Usiadła pośpiesznie i wzięła głowę Heminga na kolana po czym zaczęła go ocucać. ,,Nie waż mi się znowu mi tego robić…” przeszło jej przez myśl. Pogładziła chłopaka po policzku, po czym szepnęła mu do ucha: - Kocham cię, nie odchodź znów… proszę… Po kilku chwilach jego powieki zaczęły delikatnie się mrużyć po czym otworzyły pokazując wesołe oczy rudzielca które wpatrywały się w twarz wojowniczki. - Nigdzie się nie wybieram bez ciebie… Powiedziawszy to objął dłońmi jej twarz, zbliżył do swojej i powiedział cicho: - Nie dam nikomu nas znowu rozdzielić… Po czym pocałował jej usta nie szczędząc czułości. Jasmin nieco to zaskoczyło lecz odwzajemniła go. Po chwili jednak ,ku jej przerażeniu, poczuła jak jakaś ciecz płynie obok jej ręki. Była to krew. ,,Nosz kurde…” powiedziała sobie w myślach. Pośpiesznie zaczęła tamować krwotok który był już dosyć rozległy. Stwierdziła jednak ,że niezbyt wiele to daje, po czym urwała oba rękawy i przyłożyła je do rany i obwiązała sznurkiem w koło pasa. - Na razie powinno wystarczyć… A teraz pomyślmy jak si stąd wydostać… ---- Wojownik miał się już zamachnąć do ścięcia głowy niegdyś swego dowódcy gdy ten nagle zawołał: - MIEJ HONOR STANĄĆ ZE MNĄ DO WALKI ! A NIE UKRYWASZ SIĘ ZA KATEM ! BOISZ SIĘ PORAŻKI ?! Miecz uniósł się w powietrze i już miał skrócić nieszczęśnika o głowę kiedy to… - Stać ! Przystaję na twoją propozycję… niech się wszyscy dowiedzą o wyższości potworów nad ludźmi. ---- thumb|left|300px Rozdział 8 ,,Requiem" Stali już naprzeciw siebie, ze srebrnymi mieczami, chwilę temu jeszcze sojusznicy, teraz wrogowie. Habit z pogardliwym uśmiechem patrzył na swego przeciwnika po czym rzekł: - Wiesz, że śmierć cię nie ominie, a jednak wybierasz tę bardziej bolesną... Bez sensu… - Powiem ci coś… Niekiedy lepiej umrzeć z honorem na polu bitwy niż oddać życie w ręce kata… - Tobie został jeszcze jakiś honor ? – zapytał z uśmieszkiem. - To samo pytanie mógłbym zadać tobie – burknął. - Najpierw zdradziłeś swoją rasę, wszystko za co walczyłeś, później tego kto ci pomógł… mógłbym nawet rzec, że cię lubiłem ale… cię nienawidzę. - Wystarczy ! Stawaj do walki ! Miejmy to już za sobą… - krzyknął były żołnierz. - A więc zabawę czas zacząć… ---- Szpara, w której się znajdowali była dosyć szeroka i ciemna jednak można było dostrzec promyki światła. Ściany były mocno wilgotne, jak to nie raz bywa w podziemiach, co wykluczało wspinaczkę. Nie łatwo było się wydostać, a jeszcze ciężej z rannym rudzielcem. - To chyba już koniec… stąd nie ma ucieczki… - mruknęła zielonowłosa. - Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście… - wsparł się rękoma tak by usiąść i spojrzeć w oczy mistrzyni iluzji – Wystarczy tylko je znaleźć… ---- Rozbrzmiał dźwięk stali. Żaden z walczących nie dawał za wygraną. Szala zwycięstwa przechylała się co chwilę ,zmieniając zwycięską stronę. Po chwili jednak wszystko było przesądzone. Habitowi udało się zadać mocny cios przeciwnikowi w brzuch. Broń przeszyła go na wylot powodując uśmiech na jego okropnej twarzy. - A mogłeś wybrać inaczej… - drwił – Ale tobie zachciało się „dobra”… - Tak długo walczyłem o ten świat i nie zginąłem ,bo mnie uratowałeś… - dyszał ranny – Pomagałem ci ,bo mnie omotałeś, zdradziłem ,bo obudziłem się. - Ty pieprzony psie ! – chciał kopnąć go w twarz. Ten jednak uniknął ciosu i ostatkiem sił rzucił pochwyconym w dłoń mieczem w kierunku działa zniszczenia. Nie chybił. Nie mógł. Ostrze trafiło w sam środek głównego panelu powodując zwarcie. Wściekły król potworów zacisnął mocno pięści i już gotowy by znowu zadać wymyślne tortury spojrzał na żołnierza. Ten jednak leżał w kałuży krwi blady jak ściana z uśmiechem na twarzy. Umarł uwalniając się od niechlubnej służby. ---- Nagle wojownicy ujrzeli jasne światło bijące z góry. - HA ! ZNALAZŁAM ICH ! – usłyszeli po chwili. Ich oczom ukazał się dość duży śmigłowiec by pomieścić ich dwoje. Gdy wylądował w pośpiechu weszli na pokład. Nie było na nim nikogo. - ALE NAM STRACHA NAPĘDZILIŚCIE ! – dobiegało z głośników. - Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę że cię słyszę ,Liv ! – westchnęła mistrzyni iluzji. - Em chora jest ? – zwróciła się do rudzielca. - Chyba po prostu za dużo wrażeń – uśmiechnął się. Chwilę później unosili się już w powietrzu. Wydawało się ,że najgorsze minęło… ale czy na pewno ? ---- Habit błądził spojrzeniem po sługach. Na twarzach każdego z nich malowało się zdziwienie i mniemanie że to koniec. - Cóż za błazen… - uśmiech zmył się z jego twarzy – Dostał to na co zasłużył… Umarł z myślą że mnie pokonał … - wpatrywał się w zwłoki – Tyle lat służby u mego boku jednak nic go nie nauczyło… 'C.D.N. ' Autor AvrilXD (dyskusja) 17:05, paź 28, 2014 (UTC) Kategoria:AvrilLavigne121 Kategoria:Opowieści